Sang Kekasih Gelap
by Tika's
Summary: Hidup seorang kekesih gelap memeng tidak mudah. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Orihime Inoue. Ah. Aku nggak bisa bikin summary.


Wah... Aku mbuat fic UlquiHime lagi. Habis, nyenengin banget... Duh... Kalo mbuat fic Naruto, enaknya pairingnya siapa ea? Mohon sarannya...

Aku dapat ide fic ini dari lagunya Ungu yang berjudul Kekasih Gelap.

Disclaimer : Bleach memang punya Tite Kubo. Ulquiorra memang milik Orihime (*nyadar*). Kalau Bleach milikku, pasti Toushirou bakal aku tampilin tiap chapter! Jadi semangat nonton Bleach deh!

Genre : Angst

Pairing : UlquiHime

Sang Kekasih Gelap

by

Ara Nara Tika

.

.

Ulquiorra menghampiri kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya kekasih gelapnya. Orihime Inoue. Begitulah namanya. Orihime duduk di taman belakang kos-kosan Ulquiorra. Taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga. Orihime duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Menikmati semilir angin untuk menahan jeritan dan tangisan hatinya.

Ulquiorra duduk di sebelah Orihime.

Suasana hening sejenak. Mereka bersenandung dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hime," panggil Ulquiorra.

"Hm?" Orihime menoleh.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Ulquiorra.

"Aku akan menikah. Lusa, aku akan pulang ke Karakura. ," Orihime menahan tangisnya.

Ulquiorra menatap lurus ke rumput taman dan mencerna kata-kata Orihime barusan.

"Ma'afkan aku Ulquiorra. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di Las Noches. Calon suamiku akan datang besok," jelas Orihime. Air matanya menetes tapi hanya setetes. Setetes!

Tampang Ulquiorra memang selalu datar tapi hatinya sudah luruh dan hancur. (*kasian dirimu, Ulqui. Mending sama aku daripada sama Orihime. WOek! Ditolak Ulqui mentah-mentah.*)

"Lusa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya," Orihime menatap nanar bunga-bunga anggrek yang kini mulai bermekaran.

Orihime Inoue, begitulah nama kekasih gelap dari Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ia tinggal di Las Noches untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Karna keluarganya berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu, ia dijodohkan dengan Sosuke Aizen. Aizen adalah orang terkaya di Karakura. Orang tua Orihime setuju agar hidup Orihime membaik.

Saat tinggal di Las Noches, ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Cowok stoic yang yatim piatu. Di tengah guyuran hujan, mereka bertemu. Lama-kelamaan, mereka saling jatuh hati dan akhirnya jadian. Ulquiorra tahu kalau Orihime dijodohkan, tapi itu tidak masalah. Toh, jika Orihime dan Aizen menikah itu bukan karna cinta. Karna cinta Orihime hanya untuk Ulquiorra seorang.

"Ulquiorra...," seru Orihime.

Ulquiorra membuka pintu kosnya.

"Happy Birthday..!"

Ulquiorra kaget bukan main. Orihime dengan senyum mengembang membawakan kue bertuliskan angka 24.

Orihime lalu masuk. Ulquiorra meniup lilinnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra bingung.

"Kau senang?"

"Hn," Ulquiorra mengelus rambut jingga Orihime.

"Syukurlah," Orihime menghela nafas lega.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ulquiorra,". Orihime memainkan jemari pucat Ulquiorra. "Kau tahu, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai dan dicintai. Heh.. Entah kapan aku bisa merasakannya lagi," ujar Orihime.

"Aku juga. Ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang," Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya.

Orihime memalingkan wajahnya. "Ini belum saatnya, Ulquiorra,"

Tit tuit

Ponsel Orihime berdering tanda ada SMS.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Dari Aizen. Dia sudah menungguku. Aku keluar dulu, ya!" Orihime mencium pipi kekasihnya.

Orihime keluar. Aizen telah menunggu di depan apartemen Orihime. Orihime menghampiri Aizen.

"Sudah lama, ya?" tanya Orihime dengan senyum merekah.

"Tidak, baru saja," Aizen tersenyum mirip superman.

Ulquiorra melihat mereka di depan kamar kosnya. Kamarnya kan di lantai dua.

"Ayo masuk," Orihime mempersilakan Aizen masuk.

Ulquiorra memang selalu datar. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan apapun. Tapi hatinya, menyiratkan segalanya.

30 menit kemudian Aizen keluar dari apartemen Orihime.

"Besok kau akan pulang. Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah," ujar Aizen.

"Iya, aku tahu!" Orihime tersenyum manis.

Ulquiorra melihat mereka lagi. Melihat pasangan yang akan menikah. Aizen mendekatkan wajahnya ke Orihime. Orihime tak bisa menolak. Itu adalah tanda bahwa Orihime mencintai Aizen. Agar Aizen tak ragu padanya. Ini semua demi orang tuanya.

Mata Ulquiorra membulat. Aizen menjauhkan wajahnya setelah berhasil mencium bibir Orihime.

"Aku pulang, ya!" Aizen bergegas meninggalkan Orihime.

Orihime hanya mematung di tempatnya. Dilihatnya kamar kos Ulquiorra. Matanya membulat saat ia menangkap ada Ulquiorra di sana. Ia langsung masuk ke apartemennya dan menangis.

"Aku tak pernah ragu akan cintamu, Hime,"

Orihime membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia telah siap untuk bekerja. Hari ini terakhir kalinya ia bekerja di Las Noches. Terakhir kalinya ia tinggal di apartemen ini. Terakhir kalinya ia menjadi kekasih Ulquiorra.

Orihime melihat kamar kos Ulquiorra. Didapatinya Ulquiorra di sana. Meminum secangkir kopi. Orihime memberikan senyum sendu. Ulquiorra juga tersenyum tapi dikit. Orihime melesat ke kantornya.

Hujan mengguyur Las Noches. Langit mendung dan suram seakan mengerti hatinya. Mengerti keadaannya.

Orihime keluar dari apartemennya. Membawa barang-barang yang telah menemaninya tinggal di Las Noches. Ia melihat kamar kos Ulquiorra. Sepi. Gelap. Kosong.

'Kamu di mana, Ulquiorra?' batin Orihime.

'Aku ingin kau ada di sini. Menghantarkan kepergianku. Ku ingin melihatmu, menyentuhmu, berbicara denganmu. Tapi, kau di mana? Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu' batin Orihime.

Di dalam kos yang gelap gulita, Ulquiorra merenungi nasibnya.

'Aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa di sampingmu. Takdir memang tidak membiarkan kita bersama' batin Ulquiorra.

'Kau selalu membicarakan takdir. Takdir memang tidak dapat diubah. Tapi ku harap, takdirku bersamamu' batin Orihime.

Seperti ada kontak batin diantara mereka berdua.

Orihime masuk ke taxi yang akan membawanya ke Karakura. Taxi melesat pergi.

"Orihime...!"

'Ulquiorra?' batin Orihime. "Pak, berhenti!"

Taxi berhenti.

Orihime keluar. Dilihatnya Ulquiorra yang basah kuyup terkena guyuran hujan. Otomatis, badan Orihime juga basah. Mata emerald menerawang jauh ke mata abu-abu.

'Kenapa baru sekarang kau keluar? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyusulku?'

"Ulquiorra," air mata Orihime menetes bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan.

Ia melangkah mendekati Ulquiorra. Ia memeluknya. Memeluk orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Ulquiorra, maaf. Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra," Orihime menangis kencang.

"Maafkan aku juga tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak bisa membuat orang tuamu percaya padaku karna aku miskin,"

"Tidak, Ulquiorra. Aku sudah bahagia meskipun kau hanya kekasih gelapku. Aku bisa mencintai dan dicintai,"

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra," Orihime melepas pelukannya.

Orihime mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Aku pasti merelakanmu asal kau bahagia. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengambilmu darinya,"

"Kau janji, kan?"

"Aku janji,"

Orihime masuk ke taxi. "Aku akan menunggumu, Ulquiorra. Aku akan menunggumu menepati janjimu,"

Taxi Orihime telah hilang ditelan guyuran hujan.

"Tunggu aku, Hime,"

Itulah kisah cinta mereka. Kisah cinta yang tragis.

Hujan menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka.

Hujan menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan mereka.

Hujan menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka.

~The End~

Ku mencintai lebih dari apapun

Meskipun tiada satu orang pun yang tahu

Ku mencintaimu sedalam-dalam hatiku

Meskipun engkau hanya kekasih gelapku

Ku tahu ku takkan slalu ada untukmu

Di saat engkau merindukan diriku

Ku tahu ku takkan bisa memberikanmu waktu yang panjang dalam hidupku

Yakinlah bahwa engkau adalah cintaku

Yang ku cari slama ini dalam hidupku

Dan hanya padamu ku berikan sisa cintaku

Yang panjang dalam hidupku

Ku mencintai lebih dari apapun

Meskipun tiada satu orang pun yang tahu

Ku mencintaimu sedalam-dalam hatiku

Meskipun engkau hanya kekasih gelapku

Bagaimana readers? Bagus, jelek, abal, gaje? Ara tahu pasti fic ini banyak kesalahan.. Karna itu mohon dimaafkan dan diperingatkan.

Makasih yang udah mbaca dan review.

Ukay! Review, please..


End file.
